Pour que ce jour compte
by attrape-reve
Summary: pour que le jour où Rose et Jack se sont rencontré compte, pour que celui où ils se sont aimés compte, et enfin pour que celui où il s'est sacrifié pour elle compte...


SALUT tout le monde.

Et oui attrape-reve change de registre, je passe à un petit OS sur Rose et Jack. J'espère que ça va vous plaire et que vous serez nombreux à me lire. (On a le droit d'espérer non ?).  
L'idée met venue comme ça. Je ne sais même plus comment. (Je crois que je deviens gâteuse !)

Bon je vous laisse découvrir cette petite histoire. Elle et en POV Rose.

**POUR QUE CE JOUR COMPTE**

**SITUATION :**

Quelque mois après le naufrage du Titanic, Rose se sent mal, des nausées, des vertiges…

Elle se décide à aller cher le médecin. Le verdict est sans appel, elle est enceinte. Une immense joie s'empare d'elle immédiatement, puis une immense tristesse. Elle attend l'enfant de Jack.

*******

Il me manque tellement. Je décide de rentrer à pied pour le chemin du retour. J'ai besoin de réfléchir, de repenser à mon amour, à son regard, à sa main chaude qui m'a sauvée. Cet homme m'a redonné gout à la vie, mais il est parti si vite, comme une étoile filante, juste un rêve dans une vie. Si court mais si intense. Je regrette parfois de ne pas être morte avec lui. _« Tu sautes, je saute ! ». _Mais j'ai promis de vivre, vivre pour lui _« pour que chaque jour compte »_. J'ai parfois l'impression de l'entendre. Et aujourd'hui j'apprends qu'une part de lui vit en moi. J'ai mal, je pense à lui, j'ai mal. Rose Dawson a mal.

Et puis une question s'impose à moi : Que dire à Paul ?

Paul, je l'ai rencontrée sur le bateau des rescapées. Il est venu vers moi, me demander si je n'avais pas vu sa femme. Nous avons parlé, puis nous avons commencé à nous voir de plus en plus. L'un étant avec l'autre pour la même raison : ne pas être seul. Etre avec quelqu'un qui comprend connait et a vécu ce qu'on a vécu sur le Titanic. Nous nous sommes raconté notre histoire respective. Nous avons décidé de passer aux yeux du monde pour un couple, pour ne pas être forcé de faire semblant avec l'autre. Il est devenu mon meilleur ami, aucun amour entre nous, si ce n'est un amour fraternel, une complicité, une habitude, de la tendresse, mais pas d'amour. Il n'avait pas sa place entre nous. Nos cœurs n'étaient pas libres. Nos cœurs étaient au fond de l'atlantique. Dans cette eau sombre et glaciale.

J'ai peur de lui annoncer cette nouvelle. Même si je sais qu'il sera heureux pour moi. J'ai peur qu'il se sente de trop, qu'il soit triste que moi il me reste quelque chose de Jack, et que lui il n'est plus rien de sa femme, de sa Lisa.

Je me décide, aujourd'hui je lui dis. De toute façon à quoi bon le cacher, ça commence à se voir. Je suis tout de même en enceinte de 4 mois. Même le corset ne peut plus le cacher.

Je frappe à son bureau. Il est directeur d'un journal.

**-entrez.**

Je pousse doucement la porte.

-**oh Rose ! **Il tourne les yeux vers moi. Il doit y voir mon angoisse, parce qu'il se lève et s'approche de moi. **Rose qu'as-tu ?**  
**-Paul, je suis enceinte.**

Je vois passer de l'incompréhension dans ses yeux. C'est normal nous ne faisons pas l'amour, ainsi par quel miracle pourrais-je donc être enceinte. Alors dans un murmure je lâche.

**-… de Jack.**

Je n'ose pas relever les yeux. Mais il me prend dans ses bras.

-**je suis si heureux pour toi Rose. Tu n'as pas tout perdu. **

Je laisse donc tomber mes larmes… Paul se redresse, il semble sérieux.

**-rose, pourrais-tu me permettre de l'élever comme mon enfant. Je ne serai jamais son vrai père, mais cet enfant aura besoin de l'amour d'un père. Et j'ai de l'amour à donner. Voudrais-tu bien me faire l'honneur de me choisir comme père de ton enfant ?**

Oh mon dieu je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Il m'enlève un poids des épaules.

**-je veux bien que tu sois son père. Je ne te demande qu'une chose.  
-laquelle ?**

Il semblait lui aussi heureux, comme si lui aussi retrouvait une partie de lui perdu. Je savais que Lisa était enceinte lors du voyage, peut être voyait-il en cet enfant, un peu celui qu'il avait perdu.

**-je ne veux pas qu'il ou elle sache qui est son vrai père.  
-pourquoi ?  
-c'est trop dur pour moi d'en parler. Je lui dirais… un jour… quand je serais prête. Je te demande juste de faire comme si tu étais son vrai père. De l'aimer comme s'il était l'enfant de Lisa.**

Il acquiesça. Puis se dirigea vers son bureau, et sortie une petite poupée de chiffon de son tiroir. Il me la tendit.

**-tient, je l'avais acheté avec Lisa avant l'embarquement, pour que notre fille est un objet de son pays d'origine.**

Une larme coula sur ma joue. J'étais très émue par son geste, c'était un des derniers souvenirs qu'il avait. Il avait réussi à se faire envoyer des photos de lui et Lisa à leur mariage, un de ses foulards qu'elle avait donné à sa mère, et bien sur son alliance avec la petite inscription : _Lisa. A toi pour l'éternité. _

*******

Pendant neuf mois, j'ai porté un bout de jack en moi, pendant neuf mois il vit encore en moi. Chaque jour était une bénédiction pour moi. Je me réveillais le matin, regardant mon ventre arrondi, le caressant. J'entendais _« pour que ce jour compte »._ Quand je le senti bougé, je ne pus réprimer mes larmes et mon sourire. Il était vivant. Comment exprimer cela…  
Quand on croit avoir tout perdu et que la vie vous fait un cadeau, c'est ce qui c'est passé quand Jack est entré dans ma vie, et en suite quand j'ai appris que je portais son enfant. Car j'avais beau avoir dit à Paul que je voulais qu'il se considère comme son père, il n'en restait pas moins que l'enfant que je portais était celui de Jack. Il était le fruit de l'amour d'une nuit. Mais de la nuit où je me suis sentie la plus aimée de ma vie.

*******

J'étais dans sur mon lit, la sage-femme me demandait de respirer. Puis de pousser. J'étais en sueur, j'avais mal. Puis mon enfant est né, et je sentis un vide immense dans mon corps, plus de Jack… plus de nous… vide… j'étais vide… je venais de le perdre une deuxième fois. Je ne pus le supporter et je commençai à pleurer. Je revivais cette nuit horrible où j'avais perdu l'homme que j'aime, engloutit par ces eaux si profondes, si noires, si froides. Je ressentais un froid immense dans mon cœur.

La sage-femme me déposa un petit être chaud sur le ventre, un petit bébé, il avait les yeux bleu-vert. Cet enfant avait son regard. Il était toujours vivant, quelque pars dans notre enfant. Mon cœur se gonfla, je ne l'avais pas totalement perdu.

« _Viens Joséphine dans ma machine qui vole, qui vole s'envole comme une folle. »_

Jack…

**-félicitations Rose, vous avez une magnifique petite fille.**

Je l'appellerais Joséphine. En hommage à Jack, à sa chanson. Je fermai les yeux et me rappelai de cet instant.

_[- Ils m'ont dit que vous seriez surement ici...  
- Chut... donnez-moi votre main, et fermez les yeux, aller...  
-vous me faites confiance ?  
-j'ai confiance en vous Jack_

_Moi sur l'avant du bateau, Jack juste derrière moi, tenant ma taille et me fredonnant cette mélodie à l'oreille. J'avais l'impression de voler au dessus des vagues, au dessus de l'océan. Et puis ce baiser, c'était le jour où j'avais changé d'avis, le jour où j'avais décidé de l'aimer lui, de l'aimer à n'importe quel prix, de l'aimer. D'aime Jack Dawson.]_

Paul s'avança vers moi. Il prit Joséphine dans se bras.

**-Paul, je te présente Joséphine Lisa.**

Paul versa une larme, et m'adressant un regard empreint d'une immense gratitude. Oui nous n'avions pas tout perdu. Lui avait une fille, et moi une partie de Jack, notre fille.

La vie irait bien, je le savais. Puisque je savais maintenant que Jack serait toujours avec moi. Que je devais veiller sur ma fille. Je lui offrirais la vie que Jack voulait m'offrir. Je lui offrirais de l'amour, la liberté, la joie. Je lui offrirais tout ce que j'aurais eut si j'avais été Madame Rose Jack Dawson…

Ce jour à compté, Jack. Il a compté…

_**The end…**_

Voilà j'espère que ça vous à plus.  
Si vous voulez me donner votre avis, c'est le petit bouton vert en bas. (Mais ne vous sentez pas obligé hein ?)

Bisous à tous.  
Et vivez pour que chaque jour de votre vie compte !


End file.
